


it had a charm to it

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Camping, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Expectations, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Normally, Draco didn’t like the idea of camping, but when Harry asked he couldn’t say anything else but yes.





	it had a charm to it

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | Charms (Fluff)
> 
> PROMPT: Rolled 4 - Prompt D Tent-sharing. Photo inspo. Minimum: 197 words - Maximum 719 words.

Draco Malfoy had been raised to a certain light, to be accommodated in a certain manner and most certainly to behave in one standard stride. Most of his life Draco had known where he would go to school, who would be his friends and a vague sensation of who he could spend his future with.

That had all been scrapped when he met Harry Potter, a boy, whose lineage had been tethered in a tight line between acceptable and horrid. The Potters had always been a rich family, with a long history of aristocrats and had been allies centuries ago with the Malfoys. But the current head of the house, James Potter had married a commoner. Thus making Harry someone that had both rights to sway into Draco’s life as well slumming with the rest of the commoners. It hadn’t helped when Harry had combed his life style almost exactly like his father. Someone that dared to tear down the traditions Draco had been born to live by. They had always been opposites.

Since their first meeting in galas when Draco had been still learning how to properly make acquaintances with the other children, to when they started schooling. Draco had always noticed him, with his unkempt hair, or his green eyes that pierced through him. Honestly, he even noticed the way Harry could never keep his shoes clean as he loved to go outside. He had always loved walking in the wild nature while Draco had preferred to stay in the maintained gardens for tea. The first four years had been like that, with Draco watching how the lines between their lifestyles becoming increasingly clear.

Sometimes he hated how he couldn’t be as brave as Harry. Their friendship had always been strained with awkward pauses, seeing as Draco couldn’t go a day without being dazed. There had always been this brightness in Harry’s skin, eyes and soul when they spoke, when Draco could see himself stripping off his duties just, so he could have what Harry did. A future for only himself.

As perusual, it had been Harry that tipped it off again; his urge to taste freedom. It had been during the summer before their seventh year started. His own parents had been away for a business related trip for two weeks, and Harry had a bulk of camping equipment packed on a motorcycle. His hair had been a terrible mess that drove Draco instantly mad to touch it.

“Oi! Draco hop on!”

His smirk had stabbed his lungs when he couldn’t breathe at how nonchalant Harry was. Not that it had been surprising, he always had the reckless streak about him that made life full of adventures that Draco could never forget. Sometimes for the good or bad.

But this one, oh, it had been written for a terrible ride if his body was giving him any hints seeing the motorcycle or leather Harry was sporting. He didn't know why he agreed to camping. Malfoys didn't camp. Didn’t use tents or sleep under the stars. However, when Harry Potter asked, Draco couldn’t say anything other than yes. If not, become a little breathless when Harry helped him pack.

It hadn’t taken long with Harry already properly packed for the two of them. (Draco made sure to not think as to why Harry had asked him when he could have done that with the Weasleys or Longbottom.) The rest of the ride with air flying across his body had been enough distraction. With Harry so close—

He woke up to Harry’s body close to his. The nightlights that he brought had been hung over the tent and the fire already spread and licking the wood. He could see the remains of the food and drinks they had used as well the mountains and lake. The view had been worth the hours of riding.

“Wow. It's beautiful.”

“It definitely is.”

Draco turned his head to see Harry looking directly at him. His cheeks instantly burned at the comment. “Come off it.”

Harry leaned closer. “I’m not lying. You are.”

He hadn't remember what he mumbled next but it hadn’t mattered when eventually the confession felt genuine in both parties. The moment itself had been a testament when they kissed. Gently. And wholeheartedly.


End file.
